


Trained Observations

by chellefic



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie Lewis has been trained to observe, fortunately for James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained Observations

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn, really. Happy, feel-good porn.

James fought back a groan. 

Robbie slid his lips along the side of James shaft, brushing softly across the tip before returning to the base to repeat the movement on the other side. Resting James's cock in his palm, he tilted his head and sucked at that spot just below the tip. 

This time the groan escaped.

James had had blow jobs before Robbie, but no one had ever treated his cock to such focused, careful attention, never taken the time to find every single sensitive spot and then patiently attend to it.

Robbie shifted downward, his thumb taking over from his mouth, brushing firmly but tantalizing over that spot as Robbie captured one of James's testicles and sucked gently, lightly, edging up to the line between pleasure and pain but never crossing it.

The other testicle received the same treatment while James stared down at his lover. He'd imagined being in bed with Robbie Lewis more times than he could remember, but as good as it was his imagination had never come close to this. To any of it. To unhurried kisses that left him achingly hard and strong hands that somehow always managed to be exactly where they could give the most pleasure, to Robbie's lips closing around the head of James's cock.

James closed his eyes as Robbie slid downward, drawing more of him inside, his back arching as he struggled to keep his hips still. Thrusting would be rude, ungrateful, and James was filled with gratitude.

The suction seemed to increase just slightly with every slide of Robbie's lips along his length. Soon, it became too much and James reached for him. “Not yet. Please, not yet.”

Releasing him with a kiss to the tip, Robbie lifted his head and smiled. It was a small smile, knowing, because of course Robbie knew what he was doing to James, how he was making James feel. Which was fine. James wanted him to know.

James reached and Robbie moved up, into James's arms, his body covering James as their lips met.

Robbie had once grudgingly admitted to not liking the way his body had changed as he'd gotten older, particularly the added roundness about the middle. James, however, liked everything about Robbie's body. He liked its solidity and the way it felt to wrap his arms around shoulders broader than his own.

James was certain he could taste a hint of himself when Robbie's tongue brushed his. As much as he loved this, Robbie on top of him, kissing him, it wasn't quite enough, not when he could be caressing Robbie. Shifting them so Robbie was on his back, James brought his lips to the spot just below Robbie's left ear that always seemed to get a response.

Robbie made a soft sound. 

Smiling to himself, James worked his way lower, pausing to kiss and suck. With one hand sliding through Robbie's chest hair, he touched his lips to a nipple, just a tiny caress before drawing it into his mouth.

The sensitivity of Robbie's nipples had been one of James' first discoveries. It was also one of which he never failed to take advantage. It helped that he liked the feel of that small nub under his tongue. 

Giving into temptation, he slid his hand lower, wrapping it around Robbie's shaft. 

When Robbie cupped James's neck in his hand and urged him upward, James went, his mouth finding Robbie's almost without thought. Their kisses were deep, urgent without being hurried or sloppy. Robbie was rarely sloppy.

James stroked as they kissed, fingers and palm sliding over Robbie's hardness. It still twisted something inside him, knowing he'd done this, made Robbie's cock hard and full, made Robbie want.

He wanted to slide down, draw Robbie's hardness into his mouth. But being kissed and stroked at the same time was one of Robbie's favorite sex acts, and James was focused on Robbie's pleasure, not his own.

Drawing back from their kiss, Robbie said, “Go on then. Indulge your oral fixation.”

“Can you read minds?”

“Trained observer, me,” Robbie answered with a smile.

“So am I,” James said before claiming a brief kiss. “And I know you like this.” He emphasized his point with a firm stroke of Robbie's cock.

“I do, but I like the other, too. If you could find a way to kiss me and suck me at the same time, that'd be perfect.”

“Think we'd need another person for that.”

“Ah, no.”

“I agree.” James snagged another kiss, longer this time. “Don't think I'd be very good at sharing you.”

“You don't have to, but I would appreciate it if you'd slide down a bit.”

“So you want me to suck you? Here I thought you were simply indulging my oral fixation.”

“James.”

“Yes?”

“Suck. My. Cock.”

James grinned. “All you had to do was ask.” He shifted, settling between Robbie's legs. Bending down, he paused just before his lips touched Robbie's shaft. “You should talk like that more often. It's much more arousing than rumpy pumpy.”

Robbie made a frustrated noise.

Grin widening, James bent to his task. 

Robbie's cock was a lot like James had imagined. Solid, warm, and just the right thickness and length, James had gotten very fond of it very quickly. It was perfect for this, having enough girth to make James work a bit, but not so much as to be uncomfortable.

He teased the head with his tongue, before sliding down, drawing as much of Robbie as he could manage into his mouth. James had fantasies of deep throating Robbie someday, but he knew the chances of them coming true were slim. He was fine with that, because the weight of Robbie's cock on his tongue, the feel of it against his lips, were more than enough. Combined with the pure, distilled scent of Robbie, it sent James's arousal spiraling upward.

Robbie's hand settled in his hair, and James shifted his hips without conscious thought.

With Robbie's hand providing unspoken encouragement, James slipped into an easy rhythm, up and down, his tongue caressing the underside of Robbie's cock. His world grew narrower with every caress, until all he could perceive was Robbie, his taste and his hardness, his quiet sounds and the subtle shifts of his hips.

“James.” 

His first instinct was to keep going, to suck harder, deeper, but Robbie saying his name wasn't something he could ignore. Reluctantly, he released Robbie's cock with a slow, gentle suck. “Yes?”

“Come here.”

Robbie's open arms were all the invitation James needed. His lips found Robbie's as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Their cocks brushed and Robbie lifted his hips, rubbing himself against James's hip. If this was what Robbie wanted, James had no objection. 

They found a rhythm easily, hips moving together as they kissed. It was good. It was very good, but it was also dry and James's foreskin kept catching on Robbie's skin.

Pulling back, James reached for the lube in bedside table. It took a moment for him to get the drawer open. Robbie had taken advantage of the situation, sliding his hands along James's sides and sucking at one of James's nipples. 

Nipples had never been one of James's sensitive spots, but Robbie caressing them always managed to be arousing, simply because it was Robbie.

Lube in hand, James kept still and let Robbie caress him. Before Robbie he'd never before felt as though he was giving something to a lover simply by letting them touch him. But Robbie clearly enjoyed the caresses he gave as much as the ones he received.

Head dropping back onto the pillow, Robbie ran his hand down the center of James's chest, curling it around his cock.

James gasped.

Smiling, Robbie let him go and held out his hand. “Give it here.”

Instead of handing over the lube, James opened the tube and squirted some onto Robbie's fingers.

“It's a bit chilly,” Robbie warned, bringing his slick fingers back to James's shaft.

The coolness didn't bother him, not when it was mixed with the warmth of Robbie's touch. Dropping the open tube onto the bed, James rested his weight on his hands, back arching and eyes closing as he surrendered to the hand sliding up and down his length.

Robbie shifted beneath him, and James opened his eyes in time to see Robbie take hold of both their cocks. They'd done it like this a few times, and the sight never failed to make James ache a bit. Nothing for it really, not when their cocks looked so good together. Shifting his hips, James moved his cock along the top of Robbie's, caressing and being caressed as Robbie kept them pressed together.

He thrust steadily, wanting to go slower, to draw it out, but there were limits to self-control, and slowing seemed to be beyond his. He did manage to keep himself from speeding up, just barely.

“Feels good. Perfect.” Robbie's voice was low and intimate, and James looked up into blue eyes and a kind face.

“Robbie.” It was the only answer James could give. He couldn't hold back any longer. He was going to come. And it was going to get all over Robbie's cock.

He stared down, watching it happen as pleasure shuddered through him and his release landed on Robbie's belly and fingers and cock. James kept moving, feeling it slick the space between them even more.

His heart was still pounding and his breath was coming too fast when he reached between them, nudging Robbie's hand away and replacing it with his own. Fingers wrapping around Robbie's shaft, he slid them downward, watching as he rubbed his own release into Robbie's skin, until a groan made him look up.

Robbie was staring too, watching James caress him, face filled with pleasure and arousal. James wanted him to look like that all the time, because if anyone deserved pleasure it was Robbie Lewis.

James twisted his hand in the way he knew Robbie liked best. 

A few more strokes done exactly the same way and Robbie was gasping James's name, his shoulders curling off the bed as his shaft pulsed in James's hand.

James drank it all in, observing every detail, because he'd seen very few things in his life that were as satisfying as watching Robbie Lewis come.

Robbie relaxed back into the bed, a satisfied smile curling his lips. “That was marvelous.”

“Indeed.”

With a soft chuckle, Robbie placed a still-sticky hand on James's shoulder and guided him down so he was laying curled into his partner, his head on Robbie's shoulder and the rest of him more or less wrapped around Robbie.

He wanted to speak, wanted to give voice to the bubble of contentment and affection building up inside him, but James was more comfortable with teasing than he was with heartfelt declarations. Squeezing tightly, he pressed his face into Robbie's chest.

“I love you, too.” 

“Trained observer,” James answered, lips catching a bit on Robbie's skin as he spoke.

“Precisely.”

James let his eyes fall shut, content to be observed.


End file.
